


scw 3 - secrets

by bonebo



Series: Shimadacest Week '17 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Camboy Genji, Dirty Talk, M/M, Nipple Play, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: Genji tells himself he’s too clever to get caught.





	

Genji tells himself he’s too clever to get caught.

His schedule is carefully crafted to maintain secrecy--not exactly hard, when both members of his household retire to their beds at nearly the same time every night, and the castle they live in is big enough to grant him almost an entire wing to himself--and the secret of it, the thrill of knowing he could, one day, be caught, is half of why he loves doing it so much.

The money isn’t bad either--but that’s not something he _needs_. Genji’s real motivation is the attention.

It’s the way the people in the chat clamber over one another to talk to him, the gifts and trinkets he gets sent--from lingerie to his favorite sweets, all gifts attempting to win his favor; the messages that flood his inbox when he’s online. it all feeds into a sense of being wanted, being appreciated, being _seen_ , and that’s a craving he’s discovered in himself that nothing else can fill. 

So around ten every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, Genji pulls up his laptop, logs into the cam site, and gets ready for a show. He tells himself no one will ever know, tells himself he’s too careful to ever be caught.

So when he opens his bedroom door and finds Hanzo, sitting in the desk chair across from Genji’s bed with an expectant look on his face, he tells himself it’s nothing.

“...hey, Hanzo.” Genji glances to the clock--it’s still a quarter to ten. He has plenty of time to talk his brother out of his room before his show starts, and he all but falls onto his bed, settling on top of the messy covers in a lazy sprawl. “What’s up?”

Hanzo glances up at him, his expression trained neutral--it used to bother Genji, unnerve him, to see that look in his brother’s eye. Now he knows it as the face Hanzo makes when he’s calculating, planning, and it rifles up a feeling of nervous excitement in his belly. 

Hanzo letting Genji in on his schemes is rare, but always fun. Genji almost mourns the fact he’ll have to chase Hanzo out soon.

“I hear that there’s a sale going on down at the pachinko parlor,” Hanzo says, crossing one leg against the other, hands folded neatly in his lap. “From now till midnight, half price. I was hoping you’d join me.”

“Ahhhh…” Genji rubs the back of his neck, shrugs sheepishly. His eyes wander to the clock again, watch the second hand tick by. “No can do, anija. I’m just...not feeling up to it, tonight.”

It’s a lie, a bad one, and they both know it. Hanzo’s suspicion grows--Genji can tell by the way his brother’s eyebrow arches further, his head tilting. Dark eyes fixed on Genji like he’s some intricate, interesting puzzle.

“Not... feeling up to it,” Hanzo repeats, nodding his head minutely; an almost comical gesture, since they both know he doesn’t believe a word leaving Genji’s mouth. “Why, may I ask? I know you aren’t sick, you’ve been running the streets with your friends all day...and you always whine about not spending any time with me. Do you perhaps have a previous engagement with someone? Or…” His eyes suddenly turn to Genji’s, catch his gaze, amused; then slowly drop down to the laptop sitting on Genji’s bed. “...maybe with _something_ else?”

Genji follows his brother’s gaze, and his heart lurches up into his throat. He looks up sharply, feeling his gut twist into a hard knot--no. He’d been so careful, kept everything so secret...Hanzo couldn’t _know_ \--

His brother’s grin is sudden and sharp. Something in Hanzo’s expression changes, his posture relaxing even further; arrogant in his conviction. 

“Go ahead, Genji.” He waves a hand dismissively toward the laptop, his smirk growing enough to reveal the points of his canines. “Start your show, my sweet green tea. I have the best seat in the house.”

-x-

It turns out to be harder--incredibly so--with Hanzo there.

Sitting naked on his bed, Genji tries to keep up his composure; tries to keep his flirty, self-assured persona alive, thriving for the camera. But it’s made difficult by Hanzo’s intense gaze watching his every move, his low hum of approval when Genji shimmies out of his underwear--and when Hanzo reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pair of soft green nipple tassels, tosses them onto the bed with a pointed look on his face, Genji has to bite back a whine.

They hurt going on--and Genji loves it. But he isn’t the only one.

_[Daddy_Death]: where did you get those_  
_[NMBigD]: hot damn sugar!  
_ _[H4XX]: well that’s cute :P_

Feeling his cheeks blush and his half-hard cock throb against his thigh, Genji looks down at the tassels again--lifts a finger to nudge at the soft green strings, send them shaking back and forth for the amusement of the chat. He glances over to Hanzo, still sitting off-screen and watching intently, and swallows down the urge to ask him to come over and play with them himself.

Genji turns his gaze back to the camera. “What do you guys want to see today?” he asks, trying to remain collected, keep his professionalism--after all, the chat need not know that his brother is in the room, making it all but impossible for him to focus. “I have a new toy that Daddy sent me, I could try it out…”

His fans start to list off just what they would like to watch, and Genji nods along as he reads, grinning faintly at some of the suggestions; but then there’s a new weight on his bed, and he looks up to see Hanzo, kneeling behind his laptop with his discarded shirt draped over the laptop’s camera to block the feed. Genji’s heart skips a beat. 

“H-Han--”

“Hush.” Hanzo’s voice brooks no argument--dark and demanding, the way he talks to the servants after they’ve irritated him. It makes Genji shiver. “I have an idea for what they’re going to see.”

He shifts around--Genji watches, dumbstruck, as Hanzo gracefully slides into a kneel behind him, and lets himself be pulled backward, until he’s pressed up against Hanzo’s chest. Hanzo locks one muscled arm around his hips to drag him closer, rolls his hips up subtly; his hard cock nudges at Genji’s ass through his pants, and his breath is warm against Genji’s ear as he murmurs, “Do you want to show your fans just how much you love me?”

“I-I...I…” He can’t form the words--his head is spinning too fast, he’s suffocating in Hanzo’s heat, his closeness. Hanzo’s fingers trace across his throat, the touch feather-light, and Genji is sure he can feel his pulse hammering away under his skin.

“Tell me, sweet.” Hanzo’s voice is softer, but no less insistent; his lips brush over Genji’s ear, and it feels like lightning races up his spine.

The chat is going haywire--constant refreshes, pings, messages about the sudden lack of video. Genji takes a breath, holds it, lets it out on a soft moan.

“Yes.”

Things happen quickly.

Hanzo pushes Genji down to the bed, one strong hand splayed out between his shoulderblades; with his free hand, he jerks the shirt off the laptop’s camera. Genji looks back up at the screen and sees himself, pressed against the bed with his ass up and the torso of another behind him, Hanzo’s hands moving quickly to get rid of his pants; Hanzo pulls out his half-hard cock, gives it a few quick strokes as he straightens up on his knees, and Genji bites his knuckles to stifle his moan.

 _[Sit0nMyDick76]: Who is that?_  
_[BigPapa1]: He looks just as delicious as our favorite boy!  
_ _[AttackBunny]: is this a special deal? :0_

Genji can’t think straight enough to formulate an answer--not with Hanzo suddenly pressing a slick finger against him, prying into his hole with no warning. Genji keens at the quick stretch of it, but arches into the contact, burying his face in his arms.

“F- _fuck_ ,” he whines, shifting his knees apart wider as Hanzo adds two fingers at once, ramming all three into him in a sudden, sharp thrust that has Genji rocking forward and scrabbling at the sheets. “Fuck! Han--”

Hanzo claps a hand over Genji’s mouth, his fingertips digging into Genji’s cheeks sharply. “You know better than to use my name like that, my stupid, sweet little whore,” he hisses, but there’s no real heat in his voice; to make up for it, Hanzo splays his fingers wide, stretching Genji’s hole to the limit and telling him over his wail, “You will call me Master, or nothing.”

Genji nods frantically--humps quick and desperate against the bed, his cock smearing pre-cum over the sheets in his effort to get some kind of stimulation, something to satisfy the arousal burning him up from the inside out. He licks against Hanzo’s palm, tastes the salt of his sweat there, moans at it in a way he hopes makes Hanzo feel a fraction of the heat he does.

“That’s my good little cockslut,” Hanzo murmurs, and Genji whines with relief as his mouth is finally freed; Hanzo’s hand withdraws to settle in his hair, tug on the short-cropped green locks just so Genji can feel him. “Give our viewers a taste of all those slutty little noises I know you like to make.” 

“Master, _fuck_ , Master please--!” He doesn’t know what he’s begging for--just _more_ , more of Hanzo’s touch and Hanzo’s words, his voice sinful and perfect--

And Hanzo--his amazing, beautiful, wonderful Hanzo--obliges him, pulls his fingers free and nudges the blunt head of his cock up against the worked-slack hole before Genji can protest. He startles at the feel of cool slick being drizzled against his ass, and keens weakly as Hanzo uses his cock to smear it around.

“Beg for it, sweet thing.”

“Please,” Genji groans, burying his face against the sheets, looking blearily up through his lashes at the chat--it’s wild, dozens of messages that he doesn’t care about enough to read when Hanzo’s this close to giving him what he wants. “Master please, give it to me, I want your cock in me!”

Hanzo laughs, and it rumbles like the sweetest thunder, and is almost as good as the feeling of his cock finally sliding in.

He wastes no time; immediately sets up a fast, sharp rhythm, slamming balls-deep in Genji on every thrust like he’s punishing him for trying to keep this a secret. Genji writhes on the bed under his brother’s assault, crying out at each brutal slap of Hanzo’s hips against his own--tears spring to his eyes at the raw stimulation, so good that it borders on too much too fast.

He never wants it to stop.

“Master! Fuck, _fuck_! Fuck me!”

Genji all but screams it, head thrown back as he clings to the sheets and just takes, endures everything Hanzo gives him and loves every second. He tries to read the chat, but when he raises his head enough to get a glimpse of it Hanzo’s hand is back in his hair, wrenching his head back with a snarl.

“I want your focus on me, not them,” he hisses, and his voice is so low Genji doesn’t even know if the mic can pick it up--doesn’t care, especially when Hanzo’s cock rams deep and makes him cry out again, heat racing through his veins. “Do you hear me, my sweet little whore? You’re going to cum like this, to the sound of my voice, to me fucking you, and no one else. Isn’t that right?”

Genji tries to choke out an answer--finds he can’t, with the way Hanzo’s thrusts are fucking the breath right out of him. He nods instead, fingers twisting tighter in the sheets, so close--

Genji feels Hanzo’s free hand close around the swinging swell of his balls, white-knuckled and tight, and give the soft, warm sack a sudden tug and a small squeeze--

And Genji the camslut screams, the chat and camera forgotten as he cums harder than he ever has in his life, speared on the end of his brother’s cock.

-x-

When Genji checks his account in the morning, he finds that he earned more in tips for the one show than he had in two months of streaming; he grins to himself as he stares at the numbers and considers how best to approach Hanzo with the offer of being business partners.


End file.
